


Beauty and the Beast (Halloween special 2017)

by Vaeri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beast Reader, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Detective Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Steve Rogers is a detective who's after the murderer of a security guard in a Laboratory. He finds out things about the Lab and meets someone who shouldn't live according to Mercury Labs. Steve helps (Name) to get rid of Mercury and falls in love with her during. Will they be able to get (Name) her life back? Find out here in this 5 part series of mine!Based on the series of Beauty and the Beast





	1. Meeting with the Past

Steven Rogers was sitting behind his desk with a cup of hot coffee in front of him as he tried to figure out how Robert Smith and the Mercury Labs were connected with the mystical killer. Mercury was a big scientific laboratory which was engaged with the government’s few commissions. Mostly super soldier projects.

 

But Robert Smith was only a security guard and now he was literally in pieces down at the pathology. A week passed since he got this case and it was still a mystery what killed the security guard because well, it certainly couldn’t be a person. Robert Smith was ripped apart with claws as sharp as an eagle’s. Steve found a few threads leading to Dr. Banner, who was a former teacher at the local university. The blonde stood up, pocketed his phone and pulled on his leather jacket just when Natasha, his good friend walked in.

 

‘Hey, Steve!’ she went to him. ‘What’s up with that sad puppy face?’

 

‘Glad to see you too, Nat’ rolled his eyes Steve. ‘I still can’t get a hold on this case. Nothing seems to stand together.’

 

‘You want a little help? I can look around’ shrugged the red head.

 

‘No, thanks. I will figure this out’ shook his head the blonde and went to his car. He left for Dr. Banner’s apartment building to interrogate him. Last time he spoke to him the doctor seemed to be hiding something and Steve was determined to find out what that is.

 

 

  _ **At Bruce’s flat~**_

 

 

Bruce sat in an office chair at his desk waiting for the results on his computer. He was sure this time he found the right components to cure (Name). The female was slowly grew completely beast and it was frustrating him that he couldn’t find the cure. She was like a sister to him and he had to watch her change into something he never thought was possible.

 

‘Bruce just let it go, okay?’ sighed (Name) from behind him on a bar stool. ‘I’ll leave in a few days so you can go back to your life.’

 

‘(Name), I think I’m almost-‘ started Bruce but was cut off by knocking. (Name) looked back at him with wide eyes before she jumped up and hid on the roof. Bruce answered it letting a blonde man walk inside with blue eyes. He looked well-built under his leather jacket but when (Name) heard the visitor say he was a detective she wasn’t surprised anymore.

 

‘I’m detective Rogers and I have a few questions for you’ said the blonde. ‘I’m investigating after the murder of Robert Smith, a security guard at Mercury Labs. He had your contact in his pocket when we found his body. Did you know him?’

 

'Um, come in' motioned Bruce already sweating slightly. Both men sat down at the counter on the bar stools before Bruce started explaining things.

 

‘Um… I was investigating in a super soldier program because they stole my research.’ answered Bruce saying the things he used to say. ‘I don’t know why they stole it or how they used it because I couldn’t get in. I gave my contacts to Robert Smith because he wrote me through a forum on the internet that he can help me. He asked for money but you can see that I have none.’ showed around Bruce with his hands. ‘So I decided to stand back and just let the Mercury do whatever they wanted. I have no power to get those documents back when they have business with the government.’

 

‘And where were you on October 19 at 8 pm?’ asked detective Rogers narrowing his eyes at the poor scientist who gulped knowing he couldn’t tell the blonde what he was doing. He couldn’t tell the other man that he was watching tv with someone who died. Why? Because (Name) was dead on papers since five years. She barely managed to get out of the military camp back then and if Mercury gets to know that she’s still alive… they will hunt her down. She was their risk and they didn’t want risks.

 

‘I-I… was with a friend, watching tv’ Bruce said trying to find something out.

 

‘With whom?’ Rogers asked again. Suddenly noise came from above making Bruce sweat harder and Rogers look up suspicious and cautiously. ‘What was that?’

 

‘My cat!’ blurted out Bruce but a voice interrupted Rogers to speak up again.

 

‘I’m not a cat’ said (Name) as she walked down. She knew Rogers. She remembered saving his life when his mother was shot.

 

 

 

_**Flashback~** _

 

 

 

_(Name) followed the guys from Mercury knowing they were after a scientist. (Name) thought that maybe she would be able to cure her because she was the one who invented the serum (Name) got injected in the project. She noticed the scientist talk with someone… a man. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes and had handsome features with a built body._

 

_Suddenly a black car stopped behind the car the scientist and the man had. Three suited men stepped out of the car and started shooting at them. (Name) couldn’t help but jump out of the woods and tackle the first man onto the ground killing him before she went for the other two. She heard the blonde man cry out but she couldn’t look at him now. When she finally killed the last suited man she turned to the blonde and sniffed at the air. She narrowed her eyes at him but turned away and ran as fast as she could._

 

_She could only hope the man didn’t know about what she was._

 

 

 

_**End of flashback~** _

 

 

 

(Name) walked down the stairs leading up to the roof and faced the detective. She smiled at him trying to act like she didn’t know him as she walked up to the two men in the living room. A slight recognition ran through Rogers’ mesmerizing blue eyes as he watched her move closer but he seemed confused.

 

‘What are you doing?!’ hissed at you Bruce.

 

‘I was with him on that Thursday, detective’ you said. ‘We are childhood friends and I was in the city so I visited him.’

 

‘And who are you, ma’am?’ furrowed his eyebrows Rogers.

 

‘(Name) Saunders’ you came up with a half-fake name. ‘I’m working at my father’s company as a manager. So… um… what happened?’

 

‘Robert Smith was found dead on October 19 in the parking lot of a building related to Mercury Labs’ replied the blonde.

 

‘Oh, poor soul!’ you lifted your hand to your mouth acting like you were like daddy’s little girl type of woman. ‘Hope you find the murderer!’

 

‘Yeah, right’ looked you up and down the blonde before he got up from the bar chair he was sitting on at the counter and walked to the door. Bruce and you followed him and said your goodbyes to him. Bruce waited for ten minutes till he was sure the detective wasn’t in ear shot before he questioned you.

 

‘What the hell?! What happened to the fact that you shouldn’t be “alive”?!’ cried out angrily your best friend. You knew it was only worry and he knew it was a big risk but somehow you knew Rogers wouldn’t get you arrested or killed.

 

‘Maybe we can get into Mercury through him, okay?’ you reasoned. ‘Look, we need to get in because I want my life back and with Mercury trying to hunt me down won’t help. I just… I think I saw something in his eyes, Bruce… I don’t know what but it was there… we can trust him.’

 

‘No, we can’t and we shouldn’t!’ sighed the brunette. ‘In your state it’s not wise to just go after Mercury, (Name). Look what you did to Robert! You lost control because he tried to threaten me. I know that it’s hard but you need to think, okay?! We’ll figure something out.’

 

‘He was… I saved him’ you mumbled not being able to forget how frightened he looked up at you. You looked up to see Bruce’s confused expression so you started explaining it to him.

 

‘Are you having a crush on this guy?’ asked Bruce curious. Your eyes widened at that but narrowed them at him.

 

‘Don’t joke around! You and I both know that I need help and I can’t get rid of Mercury without his help!’ you jumped up to your feet. You walked to the window and opened it. You were three stories high but it was an easy jump for someone like you. You turned back to Bruce and said before you jumped out of the window. ‘Don’t wait for me with dinner.’

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

You pulled the baseball cap lower on your head and hid your face from the security cameras easily on your way. You could smell him and you were following his scent through New York. Soon you arrived to an apartment building in Brooklyn and looked up. Tenth floor. You smirked before you walked into the ally on the left side and started climbing up on the building. You loved the feeling of being so… free. It was freedom using your skills but you knew without them you would be able to get your normal life back. To see your parents again, your little brother and his now wife.

 

You arrived to the right floor but when you lifted yourself onto the fire escape you heard a gun click. You looked up to see Rogers holding a gun at you.

 

‘Hi!’ you grinned nervously.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Beast-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!~
> 
> Hope you liked the first part and are looking for more! I know it's not really scary but I'll try! =) This chapter has more blood in it.  
> Oh, and maybe I forgot to tell you that this story is based on the CW series Beauty and the Beast. I loved it and I hope you will love my work even if it's not totally the same. =)
> 
> Enjoy!~

You sat on his couch with your palms pressed to your knees, your arms straight like a rod and watched Steve pace back and forth in front of you. You told him that you were the one who saved him when his mother died in his hands and that you were supposed to be dead. He ran a hand through his blonde locks with a sigh escaping his lips.

‘So you say that you were that thing back then’ he said after a long silence and you nodded. You watched him shook his head in disbelief and you had to think about a way you could show him you were the beast.

‘I can show you’ you shrugged in the end and glanced at his gun on the coffee table as you added. ‘But please don’t shoot me.’

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and nodded so you closed your eyes standing up and changed showing his fangs out and golden eyes in a loud roar. The blonde detective jumped back in surprise and fear, his blue eyes wide and his breathing hitched. You heard his heart hammer in his chest. You turned back and calmed down so you looked like normally.

‘You okay?’ you took a step towards him but he stepped backwards till he stumbled into his armchair and landed on his bums. You pulled your hand back which you extended in worry towards him. Steve looked you up and down with a frightened expression and you accidently let your face show the hurt flashing across your features but hid it immediately.

‘I-I… I never saw anything like that before…’ breathed out the blonde.

‘It’s okay to be frightened. I know what I am capable and I know that it’s a freaky sight… but I won’t hurt you’ you put your hands up in surrender. You knew you had to show him that you won’t cause any harm and you did just that.

‘So why are you here?’ asked Steve suddenly when he calmed his breathing and could look you in the eye.

‘I need help… and now that you know about the secret experiments Mercury did on soldiers… I can see that you don’t like what you found. I need your help so I can get off of their map. They’re after me because I’m a failed test subject in their eyes and they want to cover all of this up.’ you motioned in a circle in front of your body.

‘How can I help you? I mean, I’m just a detective and they’re dealing with the government. If they think I’m dangerous to them they can just wipe me off of the world’ furrowed his eyebrows Steve. After a moment he continued. ‘But I’m too deep now and what those bastards did is unforgivable.’

‘So… are you gonna help me?’ you quirked an eyebrow at him.

‘Yeah, I’m gonna help you’ he nodded with a smile on his face. You were grateful for it. Five years of hiding and living in the shadows seemed to finally come to an end. You wanted your life back, your family and your friends.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

A week passed since Steve agreed to help you and you kept following him on his journeys to the suspects. This morning happened to be the same but you had an uneasy feeling in your stomach when you watched Steve grab his car keys from the small table next to the door and walk out of his apartment.

You followed him home once but scurried away quickly when you noticed him pulling off his shirt and walking to his bathroom but those perfect abs and sculpted chest couldn’t leave your mind at random times. You jumped on rooftop after rooftop following his car onto an old plant. You landed not too far from his car and walked over to him when he got out of the black Chevrolet.

‘Why are we here?’ you asked when you reached him. Steve jumped in surprise and turned around to face you.

‘Do you really have to scare me like that everytime?’ he asked a little bit annoyed. You just grinned at him and followed him inside the plant. There were different kind of machines here and there, darkness surrounded you but you could make out everything perfectly. You grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him back so he didn’t walk into a big chunk of metal. ‘Wow, thanks.’

‘Just let your eyes adjust to the darkness’ you shrugged and walked forward. ‘So, why are we here?’

‘I found a trace that Mercury owns this place and three medical machines were sent here but the reports I found never mentioned what kind of machines were those’ answered Steve. You sniffed around and felt danger from your left. You grabbed Steve suddenly and pushed him to the ground just when bullets sliced through the air above your heads.

‘I’ll take care of them. Find the entrance of the underground lab’ you ordered the blonde. He looked at you confused.

‘There’s an underground lab?’ he asked but you were already taking down the men who were shooting at you. ‘Of course there’s an underground lab.’

Steve successfully avoided the bullets flying towards his direction as he made his way towards a trap door. He didn’t even noticed that the sounds of gunfire and a beast couldn’t be heard anymore. He opened up the lid and saw a ladder going down to underground. Steve looked up when he finally noticed that no noise were coming and saw you approach him blood splattered on your clothes. Even if he found it rather strange if not frightening he didn’t say a word about it.

‘Did you get hurt?’ he asked furrowing his eyebrows searching for injury on your form. Somehow he couldn’t get you out of his head whenever he was at the police station or at home… or anywhere.

‘Steve, you’re talking to a beast’ you crossed your arms. ‘Are we going down?’

‘Are you afraid of dark?’ he asked back and earned a smile from you. It was beautiful… you were beautiful. He grabbed the ladder and started going down with a small flashlight between his teeth. When he arrived down and felt ground under his feet he took the flashlight out of his mouth and looked around. The blonde was on a corridor leading to his left and right.

‘Do you want to split?’ came from behind him and he nodded not looking at you. ‘I don’t think that a wise thing.’

‘I can take care of myself, (Name)’ rolled his eyes Steve remembering all those years he was skinny and small. Bucky always scolded him for taking on guys twice his size. He smiled back at the memory of his best friend who was now working in Portland as a detective just like him.

‘But not when Mercury is involved’ you replied seriously. ‘Look, Steve they’re hunting beasts down. A normal man like you can’t do anything against their weapons and agents.’

‘You’ll hear me if I’m in trouble’ shrugged his shoulders the blonde.

‘Steve, I won’t let you get hurt, I can’t!’ you tried to reason with him. ‘I just can’t because-…’

‘Because of what?’ quirked an eyebrow the blonde at you. You were thankful for the lack of light that he couldn’t see your blush. You cursed yourself for almost slipping up and telling him you might have a crush on him.

‘Because you’re the only one who can help me get rid of Mercury’ you furrowed your eyebrows trying to seem genuine. It sounded cold and business like and you noticed a slight hurt expression flash across his features.

‘Yeah… okay, let’s go’ he said and followed after you. You walked down the corridor in front of you following the sounds you could hear with your beast skills. You heard scientists speak about something scientific you couldn’t understand. You were once a doctor but not a bio-nuclear scientist. You put a hand up to stop Steve and your palm met his firm chest. You gasped in surprise at feeling his heart pump under his ribcage. It was ten times more sensual than it would’ve been if you would be a normal human.

‘Everything’s okay?’ he asked concerned.

‘There are ten agents on the left corridor coming towards us. Take my hand’ you extended your small hand to him to grab on before you took off in a flash. You were way past the agents when you stopped in front of a railing and let go of him.

‘Wow… that was… wow’ he breathed.

‘Sorry, we couldn’t have them on our neck. Now they’re going towards the entrance’ you said as you looked around. There were large tanks filled with luminescent blue liquid bodies hovering in them. They were once your teammates when you were in that military camp. They were beasts too. Fortunately no one caught you but you couldn’t stay here for too long. Some kind of machine was making you uneasy… it made you want to beast-out. You gripped the railing with all your might so it started bend. Steve put a hand on your shoulder worriedly.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I just… I can’t take it… we need to get out!’ you gritted your teeth as you desperately tried to stay calm. Steve nodded and turned around dragging you by your wrist. His warm touch and calming presence was the only thing you focused and it helped. When you reached the entrance however you couldn’t be surprised at the sight. There were ten armored agent waiting for you. You let go of Steve’s hand and went ahead. You needed to let it out and turn it against the enemy.

You pounced on the first guy while Steve took down two shooting them in the head and the chest. Your clawed fingers ripped through the fabric of their suits and ripped their hearts out. When you were finished and your bloodlust was satisfied you turned back and looked up to see six of them lying on the ground with a large hole in their chests. The heart in your hand was still pulsating and you threw it away disgusted. You stood up and looked at Steve. His blue irises filled with shock and fear but he snapped out of it and walked around motioning for you to get out first. You only noticed the bullet piercing your side when you reached the ground. You hissed in pain when you tried to touch it making Steve snap his head to you.

‘You got shot’ he stated.

‘Like I didn’t know it already’ you rolled your eyes but the world started to fade and spin around you. You fell to the ground as darkness took you.

 

_**At Steve’s apartment~** _

 

It was strange to see Steve drag a shot woman up to his apartment but he couldn’t care less. His neighbor, the old cat lady, Margaret wouldn’t say a word anyway. He placed you on his couch carefully and started peeling off your leather jacket and shirt. He grabbed disinfectant and gauze from his bathroom before he grabbed a kitchen knife and went up to you. The blonde sat down next to you right across the wound while he pulled a cloth wet with the disinfectant on each side of the knife.

When he was sure it was clean he carefully pushed the blade into your wound. You lost so many blood that you didn’t wake at the pain so he needed to be fast. He finally managed to get the bullet out of you and pressed the cloth with the disinfectant on the wound before gauzing it. He sighed in relief when he was finished and put everything back in place. Steve went to the washroom and grabbed a blanket he kept if Bucky was sleeping over. He put it around you and let you sleep.

 

_**A few hours later~** _

 

You woke with a start gasping for breath at the memory-nightmare you had. You looked around to find yourself on Steve’s couch. You sat up and put a hand on your temple wincing at the headache you just got.

‘Oh, you’re up’ came from your left side. You turned to the voice to see Steve standing there at the entrance of the corridor in a white t-shirt melting onto his chest and grey sweat pants.

‘W-What happened?’ you asked grimacing at the pain throbbing in your skull. Steve walked to a drawer, pulled it out, got some pills and gave them to you with a glass of water. You gulped them down the water already helping you soothing your head.

‘You got shot’ replied the blonde as he sat down in front of you at the coffee table. ‘You weren’t careful enough and just acted like an animal. I saw you fight and you always think before you jump on the enemy. What happened to you down there?’

‘I… I-uh… There was this noise… which made me mad… I don’t know’ you furrowed your eyebrows trying to remember what could’ve happened.

‘Anyway, I saw those bodies in those tanks. Are they your teammates?’ asked Steve crossing his arms making his biceps bulge. Something was clearly wrong with you because you noticed the dampness between your thighs. The machine from that lab was making you act on your instincts and you didn’t like it.

‘Yeah… yeah…’ you nodded pulling the blanket tighter around you. Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at your acts.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked his voice laced with concern.

‘I should go…’ you jumped up and only noticed then that you only had your bra on. You blushed deeply and looked around for your shirt and jacket. ‘Where’re my clothes?’

‘I put your shirt in the wash but maybe I can find you a shirt’ stood up the blonde and went to his bedroom. You followed and accepted the light yellow t-shirt he handed you. It was a little tight in the chest but it would work.

‘Thanks’ you replied feeling shy suddenly. You went back to the living room and opened the window. Suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist yanking you back.

‘I’m sorry’ mumbled Steve looking at you. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

‘For what?’ you asked.

‘For this’ and his soft lips were on yours, fingers securing you to the spot at your chin. You gasped in surprise but kissed him back. You grabbed his neck and pulled yourself closer to his body pressing your chest to his. You barely knew him and yet something was pulling the two of you together. It was whirlwind and fast without second thoughts. But you loved it and wanted more.

Steve slowly started walking backwards leading you to his bedroom still kissing you. He pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the ground before he grabbed you by your thighs and urged you to jump on his waist. You circled your legs around him and pressed your groin into his making him gasp into your mouth. He bumped into the side of his bed and let himself fall on his back. You crawled over him and stopped for a moment looking seriously into his blue irises.

‘Steve, I can switch on beast mode’ you warned.

‘I trust you’ he breathed and pulled you back into a heated kiss.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

‘I know you were watching me from the other building’s rooftop’ spoke up Steve as you lied on his side, your hand resting on his chest and your head on his shoulder. He drew slow circles over your back and kissed the top of your head.

‘I felt like I needed to make sure you were safe’ you replied. ‘I felt guilty for dragging you in this mess.’

‘Hey, you saved me all those years ago and I would help you even if you wouldn’t have saved me’ came his reply. You sighed knowing you had a long way ahead of you till you can get back your life. But with him on your side you were sure it will be easier.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Caged

Through a month you kept sneaking in Steve’s apartment spending nights with him making love and just talking. Steve’s red headed friend, Natasha once caught you making out on his couch but she just cheered happily that he finally found a girlfriend. She was asking you questions and you had to use a fake name and came up with a story. She was funny and so Steve asked if he could tell her what was with you.

That night was your first argument’s night. You couldn’t help but feel scared of being caught. You hid for so many years now. How would she react to you if she knew you were a beast? Would she go to Mercury? Would she get you killed?

So now you were on Bruce’s warehouse rooftop looking out to the city. Why couldn’t Steve understand you? You sighed and got up to go back to Bruce’s living room. When you reached down you saw your teacher friend cook something.

‘What are you doing?’ you asked approaching him in the kitchen. The smells were delightful and your mouth started watering.

‘Lasagne’ he answered and straightened up to look at you. ‘Why are you not at Steve’s?’

‘You got used to it by now, didn’t you?’ you asked trying to avoid answering.

‘What happened?’ asked Bruce noticing your trick. You sighed and hopped up on the counter your feet dangling in the air. He continued after you kept silent. ‘(Name), what’s wrong?’

‘We had an argument’ you looked away. ‘His friend, Natasha walked in on us and she’s funny and awesome… Steve wants to tell her about me, about everything. He thinks that we could use her connections but I don’t want to drag another person into this.’

‘You’re just not ready yet’ shook his head Bruce. ‘Get to know her better and maybe you will be able to trust her too.’

‘I don’t know, Bruce…’ you closed your eyes remembering the last time you let someone close to you. You were still on edge sometimes when it came to being intimate with Steve. There still was the possibility that you could switch on the beast mode. Bruce placed a hand on your knee and smiled up at you sadly.

‘You don’t have to be afraid. He’s different’ said your best friend before he walked back to his desk. You needed to face Steve soon so you got up and went for the window jumping out.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You were standing on the rooftop of the building across from Steve’s apartment building looking at his living room. You sighed not knowing what to do. He wasn’t at home so you could sneak in and wait for him, but you just felt like you shouldn’t do that. You grabbed your cellphone from your back pocket and scrolled to call him. You hesitated before you pushed call and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

But he didn’t pick up. Your heart sank in sadness knowing you messed it up really. You turned around and left the area quickly. You were almost at the police station when an unknown number called you. You hesitantly picked up.

‘Hello?’

‘ _Are you (Name)? I’m Nat_ ’ came the red head’s voice making your eyes widen in surprise. You didn’t answer for a few seconds processing what was happening. ‘ _Hello? Is there someone?_ ’

‘Uh… yeah, yeah, I’m here. How do you know my-‘

‘ _From Steve’s phone_ ’ replied Nat and you almost heard her roll her eyes. ‘ _He went missing, (Name). I’m right now after the guys who packed him into a SUV last night so if you could join me at the abandoned building of a former Mercury lab I would appreciate that._ ’

‘Why do you think I would be to any help?’ you asked suspicious and heard her sigh.

‘ _Look, I know what you are and no, Steve didn’t say a word about it. I figured it out on my own_ ’ she answered.

‘How?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows.

‘ _Ten years at the CIA I learnt a few things_ ’ said Nat. _‘Come here and fast. I need your help.’_

And with that she ended the call making you even more nervous. You ran as fast as you could, knowing where to go from Steve’s last leads. When you reached near the building at an abandoned part of New York you cautiously looked around and soon spotted Nat surrounded by five Mercury agents. You took a few steps back before you took off from the rooftop you were standing and jumped behind the suited men. They didn’t have time to register what was happening before you knocked them unconscious and looked up at Nat with your fangs poking out of your mouth and snarled at her.

You shook your head and any trace that you were a beast disappeared. You watched as Nat’s face shift from the frightened expression to a serious, hard one.

‘Where is he?’ you asked worry laced into your voice. If they hurt him you will find every last one of them and rip them into pieces with your bare hands not caring if you were found out.

‘In here’ pointed Nat back at the door leading to the stairs into the building. You nodded and followed her down. The two of you walked in silence till you reached a corridor on the floor Nar assumed Steve was kept. You lifted a hand up for Nat to stop her as you heard shoes bumping on the PVC floor.

‘Four men at 3’ you whispered to her. ‘Get their attention I will do the rest.’

She nodded at you and ran out of the door. Soon the four agents were following her and you only needed a moment to jump out of your hiding place behind the door leading to the stairs. You jumped at the first one then continued till they were unconscious. You didn’t want to kill them yet. Yet.

You and Nat ran down corridor after corridor till you reached a large lab like room. There was in the center a large cage Steve sitting in it. He looked to be in pain as he leaned back against the side of the cage, his skin covered in sweat. He must have a fever, you thought before you ripped the door off of its hinges and went in roaring angrily. You looked around but Nat took down the two guards and that one scientist easily who resided in the room.

‘Steve!’ you ran to the blonde yanking open the cage and crawled inside.

‘Don’t!’ he lifted a hand up to stop you. ‘I… they injected me with something…’

‘Bruce will figure out something but we need to get out’ you extended your hand for him to grab on. After a quick hesitation he grabbed your hand and let you help him out of the cage. You and Nat quickly left the building right when the alarm went off and pushed Steve into Nat’s black Chevrolet.

Your mind raced with the possible outcomes and you didn’t like either of them. You looked back at Steve through the rearview mirror and saw him pant heavily while he shivered. You knew these effects… too well so.

At Bruce’s place you helped Steve up the stairs and burst into your friend’s home. You took your boyfriend to the couch and made sure he was lying on his back comfortably. You soon heard Bruce come downstairs and when you looked at him he only nodded and grabbed all the things he needed to check Steve’s vitals.

You and Nat waited quietly for Bruce to finish attending to Steve’s bruises and cuts while you sat at the counter. You knew it was your fault that Steve got… injected with the same drugs they used on you. You were the cause of all of this. If you hadn’t showed up and hasn’t asked him to help you then fall in love with him, he would be happy with someone else. Someone who could be his girlfriend out in the public, someone he could marry and have kids with. You tried to stop the tears flowing from your eyes but you couldn’t. Nat put a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you sadly.

‘He will be alright, (Name)’ said the red head.

‘He wouldn’t be in this situation if I hadn’t shown up…’ you mumbled as you wiped at your tears. ‘He got hurt because of me! And I wasn’t there to stop Mercury-‘

‘It’s not your fault’ spoke up the blonde from the couch groaning as he sat up. You ran to his side hugging him tightly to your body. ‘(Name), I know how that feels like… I happened to get in trouble and Bucky was the one who got hurt because of me. But it’s not your fault, okay? Mercury would’ve come for me either way. I’m too deep in the investigation and I won’t stop until they’re behind bars.’

‘I’m so sorry for yelling at you’ you pressed your forehead to his shaking like a leaf. ‘I was so worried about you… I won’t let go of you ever again.’

‘I would hold onto you anyway’ laughed your boyfriend. Your heart swelled with happiness at hearing his laugh and seeing his smile. ‘But they injected me with something and I feel a little strange.’

‘You got the first doze of the beast serum’ you sighed. ‘But it won’t change anything if you don’t get the second and third dozes.’

‘So it will get out of my system?’ he asked looking up at Bruce.

‘Yeah, it seems so’ nodded Bruce with a small smile on his lips.

‘I guess that’s a good thing because I don’t know how I would keep my head cool’ mused the blonde. ‘I still feel angry… and I just want to…’

‘Ssshhh!’ you petted his hair. ‘Leave that part to me, okay?’

Steve nodded with a smile on his face before he fell back onto the couch and fell asleep. You sighed and stepped back from him looking up at Nat and Bruce.

‘We’ll have to finish this off soon’ you said determined.

‘Don’t tell me you want to go alone’ held his head Bruce already knowing your answer.

‘I know someone out there who could help us’ Nat smiled mischievously.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
